Bright Lights and Old Love
by JeremyAndJane
Summary: What will happen when Rachel sees Finn for the first time since he sent her on a train to New York? Especially when they meet during a live performance of Chicago. My first FF. Should I keep it going? Rated T for later Just in case...
1. Bright Lights

**Bright Lights and Old Love**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee. If I did Finn and Rachel would be married in New York WITHOUT Kurt.**

Rachel Berry slid into her costume and the assistant stage manager tapped her on the shoulder. "What is it, Mark?" She asked, as she yanked on the zipper. He slid her zipper up and sighed. "Tonight we've got a real fresh guy who is going to have to fill in for Tim, and play Charlie. Don't worry, he's played him before." Rachel nodded. Charlie was the husband of Velma Kelly, which was her role in Chicago. Rachel ran onstage and behind a set of jail bars. "Pop." "Six." "Squish." The girls before her said. "Cicero!" Rachel chimed in. "Lipschitz," replied the woman behind her. As they danced and sang, homicide scenarios passed in front of them.

Finally, Charlie and Velma's sister appeared in front of her, and Rachel began her speech. The spotlight glared on the pair in front of her, and her jaw dropped as she saw Finn and her friend Essie in front of her. Finn gasped, and quickly exited the stage. Rachel gulped, but quickly twirled and high-kicked her way through the rest of the show. At the finale's end, she dashed backstage and into her dressing room. On the couch a very anxious Finn Hudson waited for her. He stood as she entered and she slipped behind her dressing screen and quickly changed. He was silent as she picked up her bag.

"Finn." She whispered nervously. He looked down at her. He had gotten taller. And definitely much more built. He leaned down to kiss her but she stopped him. Evan Wells suddenly entered. He was producing the show and many others. He lifted Rachel into his arms and kissed her happily. "You were amazing, Rach!" he praised. He sighed. "Oh. I'll give you a moment. And I'll be in the limo, Rachel." He departed quickly and Rachel handed Finn her card. "I'm sorry." She said, and ran after Evan. Finn slumped on the couch. Stupid army.


	2. Hello, Mr Hudson

**Chapter Two: **Hello, Mr. Hudson

_Thud. _Rachel shot up in bed to see that Evan had literally rolled off of it, and was still snoring softly. She sighed, yanked the duvet off of her and continued silently to her dresser. Her clock read 9:12 in red, glowing letters. She slid into some skinny jeans and a McKinley High School homecoming shirt. After some consideration, she took it off and put on her NYADA sweatshirt and a white tank top. She left a note for Evan and thanked God that she hadn't slept with him.

Racing down the street, Finn Hudson finally locked eyes with Rachel Berry, who practically dove for cover into the rehearsal. He sighed and followed her, slowing his pace and finally slipping inside. He watched her dart into her dressing room, but never heard it lock, so he made his way into the director's office. Artie stood and welcomed Finn with a hug. "Hey, Finn! Long time, no see, my friend." Finn grinned at him. "Tell me about it! And, Artie, thanks for the job, although you did neglect to tell me about one of your stars." Finn raised an eyebrow, and Artie sat back down with a chuckle. "I know, I know. Have you talked to her?" Finn leaned up against the back wall, clearly uncomfortable.

"She's with a producer, Artie." Finn finally said. Artie snorted. "They've been on _two_ dates, Finn! That's hardly official." Finn sighed. "Okay." He promised. "I'm going." And with that, Finn departed, and finally arrived at Rachel's door. He cleared his throat and knocked twice. When she opened the door to let him in, he sighed in relief. "Hello, Mr. Hudson. " She said, and closed the door behind him.


	3. I May Hate You, But I'm In Love With You

**Chapter Three: ** I Hate You, But I'm in Love with You

**Hi! I really hope this is long enough, sorry about the wait and stuff, but I've been at camp, plus this is my first FF: / **

**Thanks for ALL reviews. Y'all are super nice!**

Finn tried to convey an air of confidence as he sat on her small black couch. Her straighter was blinking and she shut it off, turning to face him. "Alright, Finn," She began disdainfully. "Why now? I've been in New York without you for what? Eight years? And now little mister Finny Hudson is back and I'm definitely _not _going straight back to you!" At the end of her short speech she leaned back in a shiny gold, high backed bar stool and glared at him fiercely. "I simply did what was best for you." He attempted to explain, but Rachel cut him off. "That didn't mean you had to cancel our wedding, and our engagement, and our entire romantic relationship IN GENERAL!" She said angrily. "I was holding you back from your future." Finn said desperately.

Rachel climbed down from her perch on the bar stool to sit beside him on the couch. She held his hands in hers. Softly, she said "You were my future. And you abandoned me. For a year I struggled to immerse myself in the City. Without you, I felt like I was nothing. My engagement ring stayed on a chain around my neck for two years. And I still keep it in my pocket." She let her hand wander to the back pocket of her jeans and pulled out the modest ring with the tiny heart shaped diamond in the middle. She held it pinched between her fingers as she continued. "You broke me, Finn. Into so many tiny fragments that it took me eight years to piece myself back together. Eight years, Finn. That's kind of a long time."

Finn looked into her eyes sorrowfully. She was the only thing that existed right now. She was the only person in the room, and the only girl in his world. "I really thought. It felt like I _knew_ this could fix us, that everything would be okay and you could be a star. And you may be the biggest, brightest star in the galaxy, but this is definitely not okay. And I still love you." Tears welled in Rachel's eyes and they both lean slowly forward towards the inevitable.

_… _Rachel's phone zapped her out of the moment. "Evan?" she said breathlessly. Finn stood and walked toward the door. "Oh, yeah, of course." Rachel answered. She held the blackberry to her shoulder. "Finn," He turned to look at her. "Even if I act like I hate you… I'm still in love with you." She finished, and shut the door behind him. She leaned against the door, slowly sinking towards the floor. Without bothering to listen to what he was saying, Rachel put the phone to her ear and cooed, "Evy? I really don't think we should see each other anymore." Hanging up on him abruptly, she took the battery out of her phone and threw both onto her couch.


	4. Running 'Round In Limbo

**Chapter Four: **Limbo

**Disclaimer: **Hi! Thank-ya for ALL the reviews. You guys are really great. I don't own the song this chapter is based on, that most likely belongs to the oh-so wonderfully talented Kimbra. And of course, the majority of the characters belong to Ryan Murphy Productions.(BTW, this will be Rachel's POV) Enjoy!

_I've got a lot to lose,_

_And you've got a lot to prove,_

_I've got a lot to risk,_

_But you know I can't afford to miss._

"It'll be fun!" Essie exclaimed, dragging me into the giant party. "No!" I hissed and she turned to glare at me. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the party to the house, where a group of the chorus was playing Spin the Bottle. I could see Finn with them, his back to me. Essie dragged me to the kitchen. "Who are you trying to avoid?" She asked sternly. "No one! I promise, I'm just not in a party-goers' mood!" I assured her. I heard the people in the next room asking for new players. Essie sighed, but then suddenly her eyes brightened. "Let's play Spin!" I didn't get a chance to say anything before she dragged me into the den and volunteered us. Finn tried not to look in my direction and I noticed Devon eyeing me from across the circle of people. He was clearly intoxicated, but not drunk. He flirted with me all the time at work but I never thought anything of it. How dare Finn ignore me! And you know what; maybe Spin _was_ a good idea!

Essie finished off Devon's beer and laid the bottle on the ground. "Me first!" She volunteered. The bottle spun lazily around the circle and finally landed next to Devon, pointing straight at Finn. Essie (who had already downed another half a beer as the bottle spun, and being so small, that meant she was quite buzzed) crawled over the bottle and into Finn's arms. She attached her mouth to his and quickly inserted her tongue, gripping his body to her. I took a beer from the table behind me and drained it easily. Essie crawled off of him, smirking, but stayed on top of him. "Next!" She called out. A bunch of people went before it was my turn. I spun the bottle nervously. At first I thought it was on Finn, but when I looked up it had landed on Devon. I swallowed, and then moved the bottle out of my way. I slid into the center of the circle and wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my lips to his. The kiss was hungry and frantic, just taking, and taking. I let his tongue enter my mouth and felt no sparks. Yeah, he was a great kisser, fabulous really, but it was just a kiss. But if I wanted to make Finn jealous, I had to let myself go. I returned myself to the moment, diving back into the passion. I could feel his eyes on me as I yanked our bodies closer. I heard the circle cheer and laugh and finally I pulled away, keeping eye contact with Devon, who was grinning widely.

After that round, everyone started to disperse. Essie fell out of Finn's lap when he stood. I leaned against the wall and Devon had his hand against the wall, trapping me into the corner. I watched Finn approach me from the corner of my eye, and I turned. "Hey, Finn," Devon greeted him and he nodded. Devon dropped his arm and swiveled so he had his arm around my waist. I smiled at Finn. Devon kissed me and went towards the kitchn to get a drink. Finn grabbed my arm. "What was that about?" He asked, angrily, referring to my performance with Devon. I rolled my eyes, "I'm an actress, Finn- "I said, but he cut me off. "You have a boyfriend!" He hissed. "Not anymore, Finn. I dumped him." I said, poking a finger at his chest. He glared at me for a moment and then realization hit his eyes. I pinned against the wall of his apartment. Our lips were moving against each othe wildly and all I could think was nothing. My mind had no opinion anymore, and I _loved_ it.


End file.
